Prisoner for Life: City of the Undead
by Sesshoumaru0086
Summary: A young girl is kiddnapped by Umbrella and used in a sick experiment. Upon her escape from the lab, she lands in a city that is no longer alive...*Rating may change as story progresses*
1. Prologue

Prisoner for Life

By: Mary Guillen

Prologue

A dark gloomy night on Rockfort Island. Deep in the bowels of this base, a T-virus experiment was underway. On the table lie a small 12-year old girl tied tightly to the structure. Struggling against her binds, she begged and pleaded for them to let her go.

"Please….please don't do this to me! Please don't hurt me!" she cried over and over again. "Why me? What did I do?" she would ask occasionally between frightened sobs without an answer.

On her forearm were three scratch marks apparently made by a cat. The scratch had become reddened with infection but the scientists didn't make a dire note of it.

Four figures stand beyond the glass of the experiment room waiting to press the button that would automatically inject the girl with the experimental virus. It would be the first test on a young female aged 11-15 with a rare blood-type. Two of the four figures seemed to be arguing, but the button had still been pressed.

The automated syringe drove deep into the girl's neck delivering over 1,000,000 mg of T-virus into her blood stream. This amount was more than any of the _other _experiments ever performed. After about 5 seconds the girl's body began to lurch and quake. Her body had started to reform, however, she wasn't turning into a zombie. Her fingers were fattening, even growing furry, making her hands into what looked like cat's paws. The same on the balls of her feet, only her ankles remained the same shape. Her ears moved to the top of her head and became rounded like lion's ears that stuck out from her hair. Coming out from underneath her body slinked a long brown tail; at the end of it grew a separate smaller "mouth" similar to a Venus flytrap.

Her nose and mouth were the last to form. She screamed and yelped in shear pain as her face and jaw line reformed into literally a lion's mouth. Her screams turned into painful roars as bones melted into its new shape. When it was all over, the girl fainted.

They all stood mouth agape. The four people performing this experiment had never seen anything like this; the young girl's hands and feet became paws and her nose and mouth formed into a lion's jaw complete with ears and an odd tail. The rest of her body seemed fine and retained the same shape.

They stood by to see if this creature would rise from the table. After about five minutes, her eyes opened and she came into consciousness. Her eyes still retained their human appearance. They watched as she looked around the room, still appearing frightened, to their surprise.

"Please….Please let me go…" she managed to say…in perfect English….

Everyone in the room stood even more dumbfounded than before, _she was still sane. _Unlike their other experiments that turned into mindless flesh-eating monsters, her human mind remained intact and still fully functional as they saw she remembered where she was. The scientists watching wanted to come into the room to see this marvel of the Umbrella corporation up-close, but were quickly stopped when she ripped her hands and feet from the bindings with ease. She was loose in the room; surely to strike havoc on anyone who might be dumb enough to venture inside.

A portal opened in an unseen corner of the room. A tranquilizer dart stuck the new creature in the neck causing her to fall to her knees. Another would send her, yet again, into unconsciousness. Scientists quickly attained all her stats and recorded everything on this remarkable bio-weapon, the ones responsible couldn't wait to test this creature out on her strength and abilities.

A series of tests immediately ensued, testing her on her vitals. The most interesting of the tests required her to test her brain functions. Amazingly she still had memory on everything she ever learned, people she ever knew and places she's ever been. Her vitals even tested her to be perfectly human, though she clearly wasn't. Except for her weight; she used to weigh 82 lbs at 4'11", she now weighed only 4 lbs.

These tests really turned the tables when she proved to have super strength, able to punch through reinforced steel walls _without much effort_. She was lightning quick and incredibly strong. They even tested her against other bio-weapon experiments, including prototypes of the "tyrant" and "nemisis" which she defeated with great ease. Her limbs regenerated if they were blown off, she had the ability to produce deadly venom from her teeth, claws, and from the extra growth on her tail, the fur on her ears could produce powerful volts of electricity in the event that something would try to attack her head, and could emit high pitched super sonic sounds that couldn't be heard to the human ear, but to anything with a keen sense of hearing would be harmful.

This was the most perfect bio-weapon Umbrella had ever created! The only thing they failed to take note of…was that she had free will…

On the day which was supposed to be her birthday, this creature…now named "leo sapien" managed to escape by killing the sleeping guards that were keeping watch on her overnight. She hadn't been discovered missing until the next morning, but by then she had already snuck on to a transport helicopter back to the states.

After 6 months of grueling imprisonment and ruthless testing, she escaped the dreadful Rockfort Island…

_I will not serve the sick bastards who turned me into this monster. I may be a kid, but I know I deserve more than this!_

And so begins the story of Ferrin Copperfield…


	2. Chapter 1: Path Unknown

Prisoner for Life

Author's Note: The very beginning of this massive story (i have in my head right now) just came to me. I've actually been plotting and thinking of this story when I was younger and first starting to play Resident evil with my older brother. Resident Evil 2 scared the hell out of me for the first time!!! Enjoy!!

Chapter I: Path Unknown

Ferrin sat in the dark cargo hold of the helicopter. None of the people on board even noticed she was there and that she was an escapee. Her keen nose told her that they were still over water heading to "courtyard" just beyond Raccoon City. Or that's what they kept repeating over the radio. Not wanting to go to another Umbrella facility, Ferrin figured she'd open the hatch when they were about 30 minutes from their destination and jump the copter.

But since they were no where near their destination, Ferrin tucked away in a nice dry place behind the boxes. This place seemed even more comfortable than the large glass tube with a "green fluid" the lab people loved to keep her in. Or the cage they kept outdoors for her so that she could get some air.

While her imprisonment on the island, she had seen prototypes of all sorts of nasty, vile monsters they had created. What was more sickening was that they were made from _humans._ They performed the same sick experiment they did on her to all of them; she just turned out to be really "special".

Ferrin brought her hand up to her face. Well, it was no longer a hand, but a paw. At least she still had an opposable thumb; she was able to grip things properly, but it took a little while to get used to. She no longer had toe or finger nails, but long poisonous claws.

"_I am a monster…"_she thought. "_No one will want to adopt me now…"_ she began to cry. Ferrin waited and "trained" forever to become the one orphan to stand out to be adopted or at least fostered. The Raccoon City Orphanage she was living at took orphans that had the highest grades on a special outing for their achievements. While on the outing, Ferrin got lost and was kidnapped.

"_Besides, who would go looking for an orphan?"_she thought as she wiped her tears with her paw and wiped her nose on the inside of the polo shirt she was wearing. She stole it from some maintenance worker's locker as well as some flannel cargo pants and decent under garments (though she hesitated wearing used underpants).

All was quiet for a while until Ferrin heard the pilot say he was ten minutes from their destination; that was her queue. Finding the emergency lift switch she managed to open the cargo door. However, the alarm sounded and alerted the pilots; so without thinking, she jumped.

She was further from the ground than she thought and was in a free fall down to earth. Several branches of trees managed to break her descend as she hit the rocky terrace. After recovering from a lengthy drop she managed to stand on two feet and looked up. She saw the helicopter trailing away.

"I guess my light weight along with wind resistance saved me from any serious damage…" she said. She had various cuts and bruises on her arms and shins. Her nose picked up the scent of burnt rubber, meaning she was near a highway. To her, it meant true freedom. As she came up to the first paved road she's seen in a long time, she took a deep breath. "I may be homeless, but it sure beats that prison…"

Ferrin ducked down as she saw a car pass by. "_If people see me, I'll frighten them…I have to keep my "extra features" hidden…"_ she thought. In the distance she heard a gas tanker truck coming her way. "A tanker could bring me into the city when its stops at the gas station…I could get more clothes and maybe some food…" when she had her gameplay in plan, she prepared for a jump. As the tanker drew close, she leaped 16 feet into the air and landed on its large gas tank.

"I don't think anyone will notice me from up here," she said as she watched the landscape go by. "And now we wait…again" she said trying to sit comfortably between the top railings. Thankfully it did have railings; she couldn't imagine the damage she would do if she had to claw into the tank just to hold on. Amazingly, she managed to drift off to sleep again while lying on her belly; since she knew tankers rarely took sharp turns she would be safe. A highway sign displayed the words Raccoon City, 50 miles…



_*flashback*_

"Ferrriiin….Ferrriiiin!" A little girl would call. Her name was Sasha; another child of the orphanage. "Ferrin can you push me on the swing" she asked the older girl. Ferrin smiled and led her to the swing set. A little boy tailing them crying "Me next! Me next!" his name was Tyler, yet another small child at the orphanage. Pretty soon a handful of the little ones crowded around 12 year old Ferrin waiting for their turn on the swing; Most of them ranging from 4-6 years of age.

Ferrin straightened out the skirt of her uniform and lifted Sasha on the swing. The children laughed and played as they ran back and forth in front of Sasha dodging her feet as she swang by…..

*End Flashback*



Ferrin awoke to the slamming of the truck door. She lifted her head to see they were at a gas station not far from the city. She spotted a man on the floor seemingly covered in blood. But the truck started moving too fast for her to investigate any closer.

"That looked like….no…it can't be…" Ferrin looked away. Flashes in her mind triggered the frightening specimens known as "zombies" that she saw in the laboratory. Every now and then the lab technicians would pit her against them to test just how strong she really was. They also tested her strength against other monsters they created….even though she beat them without fail these all true horrors she wanted to forget.

She no longer wanted to sleep when she as she recalled these horrors. Ferrin sat up and looked out to the city they were now entering. They passed up the Raccoon City Orphanage….Ferrin had the strongest urge in her stomach to just jump down and go home. But looking like this, a monster with claws and fangs…she would only scare everyone. "_Where should I go now?"_she asked her heart, hoping it would hold the answers.

The tanker hit a sign on the corner of the street causing Ferrin to snap out of her revere. "What the?!? What's this guy doing?!?" The truck started to swerve hitting some other parked vehicles along its path. "This guy's either drunk or asleep…"

Up ahead, she managed to see a police car with beaming lights. "Ironic this tanker's chasing the cop car and not vise versa," she said. All of a sudden, the cop car starts to swerve. "Man…what's with the drivers here?"

Her keen nose picked up the scent of blood, fresh blood and lots of it. No matter what direction she pointed her nose, she always smelled heavy amounts of blood. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the streets were entirely deserted for a city of its size. "What's going on here? Where is everybody and why do these streets smell of death?" As she kept observing, she noticed some of the cars had bodies underneath them, corpses hanging out the windows and deadly moaning coming from the alleyways. The only ones that were standing, were walking funny and sluggishly. The gait Ferrin quickly recognized as the "Death Walk" of zombies.

Before Ferrin had a chance to think straight, she noticed that the tanker was heading straight on down a dead end street. The police car had already crashed into the wall, and the tanker was quickly barreling behind. Thinking fast she gave a hearty leap toward the nearest building. Explosion and fire immediately followed her landing. It was obvious that no one could've survived this crash.

Matter of fact…didn't look like anyone survived this city…


End file.
